fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilala Runs Away
Terrence, Katara, Joey, Starfire and Miss Martian led Kilala back to the grotto. "Katara. Why can't you tell us why you brought us back here?" Kilala asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Kilala looked on in surprise, and Kilala gasped when he saw... "Rei's statue!" Kilala exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Terrence explained." So Katara and I just wanted to surprised you Kilala." "Yeah, but how did you carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Starfire asked. "Terrence told me about the statue, so we used our powers to move, Gerard." Miss Martian said. Kilala then smiled at him. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Becca and the gang a hug each time. Kilala then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. "Hey, handsome. Wanna run away with me?" She then chuckled. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" The next thing the six had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a specter heating. Kilala spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Kain (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look. "Dad?" Kilala exclaimed in shock. Terrence, Katara and Joey hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Starfire got behind a cloak and Miss Martian became invisible. Lorax stood right behind King Kain, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable father and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Kilala." Queen Kain said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Kilala and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Kilala bit her lip, and began to explain. "But father, I-" Her sentence got cut short by King Kain. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, dad, I had to!" Kilala argued. "Contact between the mortal world and Marmoreal is forbidden! Kilala, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Kain scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Kilala exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Kain said coldly, turning around. "You're more cruel than Golbez! You don't even know Rei!" Kilala snapped angrily while glaring at King Kain. "Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The king snapped, turning to face Kilala. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical being, princess, and toon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Kilala because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The young princess gasped at her own words and she clamped his mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at King Kain. Lorax gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." King Kain said in disbelief and shock. She then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Kilala? he's a human! You're a princess!" She yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Kilala pouted. "So help me, Kilala, I'm gonna get through to you." King Kain From his hiding place, Terrence couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Leon, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" Lorax gasped. "What did you say?" Kain demanded. The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Katara snapped. "You're ten times worse than your own brother!" Joey added. "You're not a very nice man!" Starfire added. "You have no heart at all!" Miss Martian added. "You big mean thing!" "ENOUGH!" Frankenstein shouted, silencing everybody. "You have gone too far! You are all banished from Marmoreal for the rest of your days!" He turned to the LXG and added, "And that goes for you, Lorax." "But, Lorax, I can-" Quartermain began. "It's too late!" And as for you Kilala, if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Kain said menacingly as his specter started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid. Then, King Kain started destroying everything that Kilala thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, firing lasers from her scepter. "Dad!" Kilala said, trying to make her father stop but to no avail. "No! No, father! Please! dad, stop!" When everything else was destroyed, King Kain turned towards the statue of Rei, and pointed his specter at it. Kilala then saw this, and gasped in horror. "DAD, NO!" But it was too late. An orb of blue fire charged on the tip of his hands, and a white laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it. Kilala started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction